Drarry Fanfiction
by OnceInaBlueMoon7
Summary: Draco and Harry find each other popping up in their minds and after a moonlit meeting everything seems perfect. Until Ginny finds out.


It was a particularly warm summer afternoon and Harry was letting his mind wander. It was the last lesson on a Friday afternoon, and while everyone else around the school was having a fun lesson in the sunlight, Harry and the rest of Gryffindor, along with Slytherin, was stuck copying out the uses of Asphodel in the dungeons. While they wrote, Snape kept a watchful eye over them, occasionally asking a student, usually from Gryffindor, to stop talking or show him their work. Harry gazed mindlessly around the room and his eyes soon settled on a blond head a few rows in front of him. A thin shaft of sunlight from a small window very near the ceiling of the room came to fall on the boy's head. Harry noticed that the few stray hairs escaping the gelled mass glinted golden in the sun. The boy must have felt Harry's gaze as he turned and glared at him. Harry quickly looked back to his parchment and dipped his quill in the ink, hoping that Malfoy wouldn't notice the pink spots beginning to form on his cheeks.

After what felt like a lifetime, Snape finally let the students out into the sunshine. Harry found himself in a deep conversation with Ron, and the occasional remarks from Hermione, about how it was really pointless to spend the whole lesson writing down uses of Asphodel when everyone else was relaxing. They didn't even need to know all the uses until next year anyway! The trio made their way up to the lake and sat under the big tree overlooking it. Harry loved to come here as it made him feel close to his father, as this had been his spot too. As Harry mused over this, Ron had already removed his tie and jumper and was lounging under the tree in the shade, mocking Hermione as she began to plough her way through her most recent library book.

Harry settled down, considering whether he should start his transfiguration homework, when he spotted a group of people over to the left of him. They came a little closer and Harry saw that it was Malfoy and a group of Slytherins. The blonde had taken his shirt off in the heat and was currently taunting a Hufflepuff student. Harry watched the boy, his eyes searching over the pale arms and chest. He watched him as he laughed with his friends with the sunlight glowing in his hair and on his skin.

"Are you alright Harry?" At the sound of his name he dragged his eyes from Malfoy and looked at Hermione. "Why were you looking at Malfoy?" she asked him. Harry felt himself blush furiously, angry at him for allowing his friends to see the direction of his gaze.

"Um...I was just thinking..." he started, desperately thinking up a good reason why he would have his eyes firmly fixed on the blond boy who his friends knew him to hate. "I was just thinking how much of a show off he is." Harry avoided Hermione and Ron's piercing gazes as he answered. They both had confused and somewhat unconvinced expressions on their faces. Harry changed the subject quickly. "Hey, Hermione, could you help me with this homework McGonagall has given us?" Hermione and Ron threw each other a look and settled down to their homework. The trio didn't bring it up again that evening.

After Draco caught Potter staring at him in potions, he became wary of him. He was obviously hatching a plan to get him into trouble. _I'd like to see him try, _he thought to himself, _outsmart a Slytherin! Good luck Potter. _That warm afternoon he had overheard Potter talking about going to the lake, so he decided to go down there with his friends too, just in case he tried anything. As Draco led the taunting on a little student, something was distracting him. Was it the fact that Pansy was now hanging on his every word and pretty much glued to his side or maybe the heavy air of the evening that, even when he had his shirt off, he could not be comfortable in? And why did he get the odd feeling that he was being watched?

When the evening drew in and almost everybody had gone to supper, Draco found himself hanging back from the others and quite alone in the still evening. The only other people around were Potter and the other two he always hung about with. Draco watched Potter as he pulled himself upright from where he was lying on his side, happily playing with the grass after doing his homework. As he stood up, he looked over towards the main building and Draco's attention was drawn to a red haired figure running over to Potter. It was the Weasley girl. She ran over to Potter and hugged him tightly, Draco was pleased to see Potter didn't hug the red head back straight away. Draco snorted. Why should Potter be happy? Draco walked away, throwing a look at the four Gryffindors following him before going into the building.

Harry had just finished his homework when the sun began to set. While waiting for Hermione to get packed up, he played with the grass, tearing the lush blades from the ground and running them through his fingers. He toyed with the idea of trying to get them to levitate but Hermione was finished and Ron had finally given up being patient and was now pestering them to hurry up. As he stood up he saw the familiar figure of Ginny running over to him. He was happy to see Ginny but was aware of a niggling annoyance in the pit of his stomach, before he could figure out what it was Ginny had flung herself at him and was giving him a bear hug. He hugged her back and the four of them went off to the main hall. Harry tried to ignore it, but he had a funny feeling about the way Malfoy, who was in front of them, had given a beseeching and almost sad look towards him before disappearing into the building.

Over the next few weeks, both boys found themselves thinking about each other. Draco often found himself glancing at the black haired boy often in lessons, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bright green eyes he was brought up to hate. He often fought with himself, convincing himself that he had to keep an eye on Potter because he was planning something. Harry also found his eyes settling on Malfoy, but it became harder and harder as Ron, Hermione and Ginny often watched him closely and kept his eyes from wandering. Harry found himself very confused, he was happy with Ginny, but he wasn't content, he needed something else. Some_one_ else, Harry found himself wondering.

On a rainy weekend morning, Harry crossed Malfoy's path as he went into the Great Hall for breakfast. The boys' eyes connected, light grey into vivid green. Harry's heart back flipped and he looked away quickly, trying to hide the deep blush spreading over his face. Malfoy too looked away quickly, but Harry didn't stick around to clock his expression. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and Ginny hugged him briefly before asking what was up with him. He told her he was okay.

"Are you sure? You look kind of hot," Ginny put a hand to his cheek. "Harry, you're boiling! You should go to the nurse."

"I'm alright, Ginny, honest," he mumbled, hurriedly grabbing a piece of toast and smearing it with jam. He bit into it, trying to focus on what Ginny was saying, now she'd checked he was alright she began chatting about something to do with pygmy puffs and love potion, but he found he couldn't. The image of Malfoy's eyes stuck in his head.

Draco had stormed from the Slytherin table at breakfast, Crabbe had suggested that maybe he was jealous of Potter and that was the reason he found himself 'gawping' at Potter all the time. Draco had left with a hiss of 'why would I be jealous of that huge idiot! And I DO NOT GAWP AT HIM!' Draco was now feeling rather angry and didn't realise he was passing Potter's path until the green eyes hit him. His stomach fluttered uncomfortably and he angrily looked away, he continued walking until he reached the doors of the Great Hall and for some reason stopped and looked back at the black haired boy.

Draco lay in bed. He was angry as he'd had yet another fight with his friends. He'd come into the Slytherin common room in a rage after a run-in with the mudblood, the Weasley kid and Potter's girlfriend asking him what he'd done to Potter. Why did they think he'd done something to Potter! As he sat heavily on a chair between Crabbe and Goyle he ranted,

"Can you believe Potter? He thinks I've done something to him! He's the one planning something against me! Who does he think he is anyway! Him and his stupid mudblood friend! And the Weasley girl, trying to reason with me! What does he see in her anyway?..." Draco babbled on, his voice getting louder and faster as he went. "...Him and his beautiful green eyes!" As he said his last line the room became quiet. Pansy stifled a small sob and left the room.

Suddenly the room became noisy. A series of angry and mocking voices merged together, overwhelming him.

"I just meant... that that made him special because..." Draco started, pointlessly. He just turned and hurried from the room with a yelp of 'I do not fancy Harry Potter!'. Draco flung himself onto his bed and thought about what had happened. Could he, Draco Malfoy, actually like the one boy he's hated from the second he refused his offer for friendship? No, but the signs were there. Why couldn't he get the black haired boy out of his head? Why did the green eyes send him spinning? Draco barely heard the other boys come in later on that evening.

Harry sat at a window sill just along the corridor from the common room. It must have been about 1 o'clock but he couldn't sleep. As he sat in the moonlight, looking up at the stars on the crystal night, he began to let his thoughts flow and tried to clear his head of the confusion that was his feelings for a certain boy. The day had been foggy and cloudy but now the skies had cleared and so has the fog from his head. He remembered the dream where he'd first kissed Ginny, but in Ginny's place, the blonde haired boy stood, and handsome as ever. Harry heard footsteps coming up the corridor and a white beam of light coming round the corner. He quickly reached for his invisibility cloak and pulled it on, disappearing into the shadows.

The footsteps belonged to Draco Malfoy. Harry's heart, which was beating quickly for fear, did a somersault as Malfoy's blond head came in to view. Malfoy came close to the window and looked out into the night. Harry watched him, his eyes searching over his face, taking in every detail that now looked even more beautiful in the silent moonlight.

Draco listened hard for any signs that anyone was awake and slipped out of bed. It had taken him over an hour to build up the courage to go to Potter. He quietly left the common room, whispering 'Lumos' and putting his wand in his pocket so it lit the way but he could still cover it easily. Praying silently that the staircases wouldn't move and holding his breath around every corner, he quickly made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. Having not made a plan, Draco wasn't sure what to do when he reached the common room. He turned the corner, his instincts told him that this was the thing to do, and went up to the window at the end of the corridor. He looked out of the window and up at the stars repeating the name of the person he longed to see, but could not find, in his head. _Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. _ He was about to turn and give up his quest when a sigh very close to his left ear made him jump and pull his wand from his pocket. He looked about and got up the nerve to say clearly into the darkness,

"Who's there?"

Harry watched Malfoy's lips as they twitched slightly. He looked closer and saw that he was silently mouthing a word over and over. _Harry_. Malfoy was saying his name. Harry took this in silently, his heart beating hard and legs feeling like jelly. Malfoy stopped mouthing, he looked as if he was about to turn. Harry sighed, then clapped his hand quickly over his mouth. Malfoy took out his wand, stopping still.

"Who's there?" he said warily, his voice clear in the darkness. Harry stood still for a second before thinking sternly to himself. _ If I don't do anything, I'll never find out why he was saying my name, if I don't do this, I will never know what happens next. If I don't do this I will regret it. _Harry mustered all of his Gryffindor courage and slipped the cloak off.

The boys locked eyes for a second, blushing deeply.

"Malfoy, what are you doing around here?" Harry asked him, squirming in the awkward moment.

"Potter, you like me don't you." Draco knew it would just be easier to get to the point rather than try to build up to it, making it even more awkward. He was also worried that putting it off would give him time to chicken out and lose all the confidence he'd spent the last two hours building up. Harry was taken aback at the bluntness of Draco's statement and his heart sped up. What was going to happen?

"No, I..." he started.

"I've seen the way you look at me, Harry," Draco lowered and softened his voice. He knew that being harsh was not going to get the answer out of Harry. Harry felt his heart flip at the sound of Draco saying his first name in a tone of voice which was genuine and silky without its usual sarcastic sneer.

"W...why are you here?" Harry spluttered out the question, shaking hard. He was looking at the floor, not daring to make eye contact with the Slytherin. Draco's voice was too quiet, too calm. Menacing. But one glance and Draco changed his mind. Draco wore and expression of confusion and sadness. He was confused because his heart was racing and he was beginning to grow hot. Harry had avoided the question so he was losing hope. Harry shuffled about, a silence fell over them for what seemed like an eternity.

"Potter, just answer the question!" Draco shouted, once the silence got unbearable. He had to know, he had to find out. Tears pricked in his eyes, what if he'd seen it wrong? What if Harry really was just planning something on him? What if he's just made the biggest fool of himself and Harry would be taunting him for the rest of his time at school?

"Draco, yes, I do like you," Harry mumbled to his feet, "I'm sorry, I can't help it, I can't get you out of my head. Please, please don't tell anyone!" Draco watched Harry sink to his knees and bury his head in his hands. He heard him mumble the same words over and over. 'Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me. I'll do anything, just please don't tell anyone'.

Draco's mind span, Harry liked him. Harry Potter liked him. He could have shouted and danced around the corridor. But instead he held out a hand,

"Stand up, Harry." Harry looked up at him and at his outstretched hand. "Harry, please stand up." Draco asked him again. Harry, unsure of what was coming next, hesitantly took the Slytherin's hand. Harry stood upright, dropping Draco's hand quickly and staring back at the floor. "Harry," Draco's voice was almost pleading, but was soft and comforting. Harry felt Draco step nearer to him and place a hand on his chin, tilting it up so Harry met his eyes.

A tear ran down Harry's cheek, Draco wiped it away gently with his thumb.

"But, I don't understand, what does this all mean?" Harry thought he knew but he had to make sure.

"I don't understand either, Harry, all I know is..." Draco, looked away, but soon looked back. He loved the way he felt so comforted looking into the green eyes. "...all I'm sure of is, that I... I like you, Harry Potter," Draco sighed, glad he had finally said it out loud. A huge weight lifted from him and standing in that moment, with the moonlight pouring down on him, he felt happy.

Harry took all of this in, barely able to concentrate as he looked into Draco's gorgeous eyes, his skin tingling where Draco still held his face. And then Draco began to lean towards him. Draco was so close, he could feel his breath on his cheek. Harry smiled to himself and closed the short distance between their lips.

Draco closed his eyes and wound his arms around the Gryffindor's waist. He felt Harry put his arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. All the confusion melted away, everything was perfect. Draco felt Harry pull away, but he held him tight. He didn't want the magic to end, not just yet. He didn't want to wake up from this dream, not just yet. He didn't want to sink back into reality. Not just yet. In his heart, he knew it'd have to end and he'd have to wake up and go back to the cold reality of what his friends, let alone his father, would do if they found out, but not just yet. Harry relented obligingly and kissed him again, even more passionately than the first time, giving Draco a few more moments to feel his stomach fill with butterflies and the electricity race down to his toes.

Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck. This was the moment he'd dreamed of, and it was as perfect as his dream. Almost. A mixture of guilt and worry niggled in his stomach, even over riding the butterflies he got from kissing Draco. He pulled away, but Draco kept his hold on him. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling, he allowed himself to be happy in this perfect moment and kissed Draco again.

Two o'clock found the boys sitting on the window sill together, discussing in hushed voices how they were to pull this off. They decided to meet at the window each night at 1am. They heard the clock chime two so they quickly said goodnight to each other, parting with a tight hug. The boys went quickly to their dorms and went to bed smiling.

Ginny greeted Harry in the common room, she greeted him with a deep kiss, but it wasn't the same. It didn't send sparks down his spine and making him feel like he could do anything. His stomach fluttered but it was nothing like the surge of butterflies he felt when he kissed Draco. Her kisses were sweet and romantic, nothing like the intense passion Draco kissed him with. He loved Ginny, of course he did, but he really liked Draco too. Harry winced whenever he saw Ginny, hating himself for what he was doing to her. Hating himself for looking her in eyes as she told him she loved him.

A few days passed and each night the boys met up by the window, sharing a much anticipated hour or so together. It was difficult, though, to conceal the budding relationship forming between them. It was hard to stop themselves talking to each other during the day, it was hard to keep the glances a secret. Ginny knew something was wrong, she'd liked Harry for a long time now and could tell when Harry was upset or hiding something. He seemed distracted and uninterested in everything he used to love. She'd caught Harry glancing at Malfoy and tried bringing him into the conversation but Harry, rather flustered, changed the subject. It wasn't until the sixth night of Harry's strange behaviour, when previously that day Harry had backed Malfoy up when Ron was bad mouthing him, that she realised Harry must be seeing him somehow. Ginny had been considering this before but she'd always told herself she was being ridiculous. She'd always thought it wasn't possible, arch enemies liking each other! Now it all added up. The strange looks, the blushing, the anxious moods. Now she understood. Harry was in love with Malfoy.

She didn't like the thought, of course not, she loved Harry more than anything, but she needed to do something. It would break her heart, but she had to break up with Harry so he could be with Malfoy, and be happy. She loved him and wanted him to be happy more than she wanted herself to be happy.

Harry sat on the common room sofa at just past midnight. Draco lay with his head on Harry's lap and his legs tucked under a blanket. Harry looked down at Draco and stroked his finger across the blond boy's cheek before linking their hands. The room was dimly lit with flickering yellow and orange light from the fire and they talked to each other in soft voices. Harry enjoyed the moment but he knew it was wrong. He gazed into the fire, working up the confidence to say what he needed to say.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked him, noticing his silence.

"We need to talk, Draco." Harry said. Draco sat up properly and Harry turned so he was facing the Slytherin. Harry took Draco's hands in his. "I really like being with you, but... I can't do this anymore." Harry stared back towards the fire, a tear tracing its way down his cheek. "I love Ginny and I can't stand lying to her all the time."

"I know, Harry," Draco said softly, motioning Harry to sit closer to him. Harry was surprised at Draco's reaction, the Slytherin usually had a quick temper and Harry was sure he'd take it badly. He moved over and snuggled up next to Draco, resting his head on the blonde's chest. Draco pulled the blanket over him and Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry. All he wanted was a little longer until Harry left him, just a little longer. Draco's chest was warm on Harry's cheek and he smiled to himself, he was extremely happy in Draco's arms. Harry began to feel sleepy and Draco, noticing the boy's slower breaths, slipped Harry's glasses off, stretched out his legs so they were by Harry's and sank lower into the sofa.

"Draco, this needs to be our last night we see each other," Harry said, sleepily. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's waist and pulled him close,

"I know," he said simply. Harry closed his eyes and tried to lock this moment into his brain. It was perfect, almost.

Ginny, lying sleeplessly in bed, heard rustlings in the common room. People were moving about, she could sense them. She decided she may as well get up and see who they were as she had given up on the hope of sleep. She tiptoed down the staircase and stopped suddenly as she saw the figures of two boys. As her eyes got used to the dimly lit room, she could make out a black haired boy who she suspected to be Harry. After light reflecting off his glasses confirmed that it was Harry, the other figure came further into view. The figure had a slender build and blond hair. Ginny saw that it was Draco. She wasn't surprised to see him with Harry, she was surprised, however, to see him in the Gryffindor common room. The couple sat onto the sofa and Draco settled his head on Harry's lap. Even though thinking about Harry being with Draco had prepared her, he stomach sank to the floor almost instantly. She watched the couple, she saw Harry smile and laugh with Draco, something that was a welcome change to the sullen expression she often saw on Harry's face for the last few weeks. Ginny sat on the steps underneath her and thought about it all.

Ginny snapped from her thoughts when she heard Harry's upset voice. She listened close, wondering what he was worried about, with her wand at the ready, all set to curse Draco the instant she found out what he's done to Harry to upset him. It was unneeded as she soon found out.

"I really like being with you, but... I can't do this anymore." He paused, Ginny sat anxiously for the rest of his sentence. "I love Ginny and I can't stand lying to her all the time." Ginny waited for Draco's reaction, fearing he would leave in a rage like he did so often when things didn't go his way. She was taken aback when Draco agreed calmly and took Harry into his arms. Ginny watched the boys until they sank down behind the back of the sofa. Ginny stood up quietly and went back up the stairs, leaving the boys to sleep. She decided she would help Draco in the morning and wake him so he could leave before the rest of Gryffindor woke up. She convinced herself she was doing this for Harry and Harry alone but in the back of her mind she knew it was a way to thank Draco for being so good with what Harry had said and for making Harry so happy.

Draco awoke in the morning to find Harry stirring close to him and Ginny standing over him. As the previous night rushed back to him and he realised where he was, he jumped up, leaving Harry jolted awake and bewildered. He grabbed his jumper and tie and franticly shoved his feet in his shoes. He felt angry with himself for allowing himself to get so comfortable in the Gryffindor common room and allowing the Weasley girl to see him and Harry together. He was about to leave when he realised that he didn't know the password and Ginny was calling him.

"Draco! I know what's going on between you two!" Draco turned to face her,

"How! How do you know! You can't know!" Draco felt flustered and worried. A sickening feeling filled his stomach, if Ginny knew, who else did? He sat down on a near armchair and held his head in his hands. He sat for a minute or so before standing up quickly, realising what he was doing. He couldn't let the Weasley girl see him being weak. He got up to leave, emotions running over his mind making him confused and disorientated. Ginny sighed and told him the password.

"Bye Harry, see you soon." Draco smiled at Harry, then caught Ginny's expression, "I hope," he added quietly.

Draco left the warm common room and went into the corridor. He was angry and confused. He was angry because he allowed himself to be seen as weak and pathetic, confused in how Ginny knew about their relationship and about her reaction. Why wasn't she angry? For a moment he wished that she was angry at Harry and hated him, then he could have Harry to himself. He knew he wouldn't see Harry again and Harry had chosen Ginny over him. But why had Harry kissed him that night? Why had Harry chosen to see him? It must have been a trick, and Draco had walked blindly into it. And now where was he? Draco would never admit to himself that he was in love with Harry but deep down he knew he was. Draco slammed his fists on the wall beside him and pressed his head against its cool, stony surface. He then allowed the tears to come. Deep sobs racked his body as he hid his head in his arms, remembering the times he felt so happy. He pictured Harry's eyes, genuine and innocent, and brilliantly green. He felt his lips tingle as he remembered the first, and last, passionate kiss they shared and remembered the feel of Harry's hair beneath his hands. All he needed was a little more time, a few more days with Harry, but that had been denied to him. He remembered the way Harry had pushed away his hands when he went slightly too far. Maybe that's why Harry preferred Ginny. She didn't push him or come on too strong, she talked to him, knew him. It was his fault, not Harry's, Harry shouldn't be punished. Draco decided he'd got to Ginny and tell her it was all him before Harry got in trouble.

Draco breathed deeply, calming himself and brushed the tears from his face. He scolded himself for being selfish and knew that Harry would be happy with Ginny and that's all that mattered. He would talk to Ginny later, but now he had to get back to his own bed as quickly as possible. Draco moved swiftly down the corridors to the dungeons, racing the morning as it came. He went down the last stony staircase, leaving the weak morning sun and going into the darkness. Fortunately, no-one was awake so Draco managed to quickly strip off his jeans and slip into pyjamas and into his bed before the other boys woke up.

After being woken up by Draco suddenly moving from underneath him, Harry knew the day would go wrong. Ginny stood over him once Draco had gone and Harry dreaded her reaction. He was relieved when she sat next to him and began to talk to him, her giving him the silent treatment would be a whole lot worse than her shouting at him.

"Harry, I knew you and Draco were together. Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny took his hands in hers, "Harry, you should have told me." Harry looked down and hung his head. He had disappointed Ginny and was confused again. He wished he could have both Ginny and Draco, but knew that was completely impossible. He shouldn't have kissed Draco when he was still with Ginny, it was his fault. Harry squirmed in his seat, it was a lot more uncomfortable with Ginny being nice to him and it made him feel guilty. He found himself wanting Ginny to be angry with him, rather than understanding and reasoning.

"I don't know what to do," Harry said softly to his hands. Ginny cupped her hand under his chin and brought his head up to look her in the eye. Harry's mind flashed back to when Draco had done this on that first night, for a second Ginny's bright brown eyes were swapped for Draco's grey ones.

"Harry, I think it's best if you have a little time away from both of us to sort yourself out," Ginny said calmly. Harry's vision blurred as tears filled his eyes, although it would be painful to be apart from both of the people he loved, he knew it was for the best.

"I'm so sorry that I did this to you, Ginny. I don't deserve you being kind to me, and you're right. I shouldn't have kissed Draco and messed both of you around. I don't deserve either of you." Harry hung his head. He knew he was wrong right from the start, he could have done something about it but he chose not to. This was his punishment.

Harry felt heavy with guilt over the next few days but as the weeks passed it lifted gradually. He also felt himself becoming happier over time and being around Ginny as normal was a little less painful. Harry also found it easier to pass Draco in the corridors, to hear his voice and to see his light grey eyes. For the first few weeks Harry had been gloomy and upset easily, but now Hermione and Ginny saw Harry's spark coming back and they finally saw they had their best friend back. Ron and Harry made up after a massive argument that left the pair avoiding each other for at least a week – Ginny and Hermione eventually managed to make Ron see that Ginny was no longer upset about Harry being with Draco so he shouldn't either. Only Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew of Harry and Draco so keeping it a secret was a slight challenge, especially when Ron had nearly let it slip in one of his loud arguments with Harry in the common room. Luckily, nearly everybody was oblivious to the fact that Harry was upset about Draco and not about misplacing his beloved pygmy puff that Fred and George had thoughtfully spread around as the reason for Harry's bad mood. Now everything was back to normal, almost.

Draco soon slipped back into his usual mood, the only difference was now he was even worse tempered than normal. Weeks after he left Harry in the Gryffindor common room he hadn't said a word to him, only mentioning him occasionally in his conversations. Once Crabbe and Goyle started mouthing off Harry and it took Draco everything he had to stop himself defending the green eyed boy, Crabbe and Goyle had gotten suspicious of Draco's one word answer to them. Draco had panicked, muttering something about not wanting to talk about that big headed chosen one. Draco couldn't help thinking that was what he liked about Harry, he was confident in himself and he was the chosen one for Draco. Draco soon pushed these thoughts from his head when he saw the green and silver drapes around his common room. Slytherins didn't think of Gryffindors like that, and Draco was sure he wanted to be a true Slytherin.

As the warm spring drew on to a lazy summer, and even the black lake sparkled and looked inviting, Harry, Ron and Hermione's free time was spent on mountains of homework so they had little time for anything else. The summer was particularly hot and everybody at Hogwarts were feeling irritable.

Draco was fed up. The weather was too hot and the days were too long. Normally, he enjoyed the summer with its golden sunshine and lazy evenings but this year he no longer liked plotting plans to show up Harry as the overrated idiot he was during the evenings and found it hard to get away from his friends. Luckily, his busy schedule of homework and being with his friends pushed Harry out from his mind and allowed him to be himself again.

After supper one night, Draco found Crabbe and Goyle in a raging argument with Potter's friends. They were yelling and pushing each other and curses flashed between them, their casters' faces wearing looks of hatred and disgust. As he drew nearer he caught snippets of what they were saying.

"What have you done to him!" Goyle yelled at Potter angrily.

"He hasn't done anything! I told you!" Granger snapped back before Potter had time to get his stupid brain together and think up a reply. She held her wand defensively in front of her.

"Why was he saying his name then? If you haven't tortured him, then why is he too scared to plot anything against Potter?" Goyle yelled back as if they were statements rather than questions.

"You two are so stupid! Can't you see?" Granger said, almost laughing, "Draco Malfoy is..."

"Standing behind you." Weasley cut her off quickly, just in time to stop her finishing '_in love with Harry'. _All six of them turned to face Draco, who was, indeed, standing behind them. Draco had a feeling he knew what Granger was going to say and it made his blood boil.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco instantly disarmed Granger who was pointing her wand at him. "Well if it isn't Saint Potter and the Mudblood along with the Filthy Blood Traitor." Weasley sprang at Draco, "Calm it Weaselbee." His voice was casual and patronising, he pushed Weasley away. "What are you doing here anyway?" Draco lent up against the wall and watched in delight as Potter's eyes grew wide and he squirmed under his gaze.

"We were just telling Crabbe and Goyle how you were acting strange because you broke up with Harry..." Granger burst out in that infuriating know it all voice of hers.

"Don't listen to the mudblood," Draco snapped, angrily grabbing Potter by the wrist and dragging him up the passageway out of earshot. Draco pushed him forcefully against the stone wall of the passageway, Potter looked shocked and thumped helplessly against the wall, Draco's hand still firmly on his shoulder. Draco yelled angrily at Potter, delivering various hits to him and receiving a punch in the stomach. Draco was hurt that Potter told his friends about them and angry that Crabbe and Goyle now knew, if they were bright enough to work it out, which he doubted.

"And besides, you've always been a big headed idiot who thinks that because he is the 'chosen one' everybody is in _love_ with him." Draco spat. Potter threw himself at Draco, hitting and yelling insults at him. Weasley and Granger ran up the passageway closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Weasley grabbed Potter and Draco quickly stood up.

"Throwing yourself at me again, Potter?" he said snidely, walking over to where Crabbe and Goyle were standing, mouths open. "Come on you two." Draco left with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

Harry didn't know how it happened, but he found himself in a raging argument with Crabbe and Goyle, and Draco turning up minutes later.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco disarmed Hermione instantly and looked round at them all. "Well if it isn't Saint Potter and the Mudblood along with the Filthy Blood Traitor." Ron ran at Malfoy, Harry tried to grab his arm to stop him doing something stupid, although his own blood was boiling at the use of the nickname, but Ron was too quick. "Calm it Weaselbee." His voice was casual and lazy as he shoved Ron away. "What are you doing here anyway?" Malfoy lent against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and one leg relaxed. He stared at Harry, a small smirk on his face. Harry's stomach flipped. The light of the evening sun bathed Malfoy's pale skin in a golden glow and his grey eyes, locked to Harry's, seemed to be even more beautiful.

"We were just telling Crabbe and Goyle how you were acting strange because you broke up with Harry..." Hermione said, breaking the silence. Both boys' heads snapped round and before Harry knew it, he was being pushed painfully on the wall by Malfoy.

"You told the mudblood!" Malfoy shouted, pushing Harry harder against the wall so its coldness seeped through Harry's shirt.

"Don't call her that! And anyway, she's my friend! Just because you don't have anyone to tell, it doesn't mean I don't!" Harry protested. Malfoy punched Harry's arm, hard.

"I do have friends, more friends than you!" Harry rubbed his arm and pushed the pain to the back of his mind. Anger took over him and he was used to ignoring pain and getting on with things that were more important.

"Yeah? Why haven't you told them about us then? Too scared they'll turn against you because you're gay?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Malfoy, as if daring him to answer. He was curious to see Malfoy's reaction as they'd never talked about what being together would automatically mean.

"I am not gay!" Malfoy bellowed, loud enough for the whole half of the school to know, Harry thought. "And why would I tell them about how the chosen one threw himself all over me! I never asked for you to be in love with me, it's your own fault." Malfoy smirked. Anger built up in Harry, talking over him, controlling him, evaporating any awareness he had of his actions. Harry hit Malfoy in the stomach, causing him to stagger back and bend over in pain.

"Why are you being like this?" Harry said icily, his sudden outburst leaving him with only cold hatred. "You're being a coward, Malfoy, and I hate cowards." Harry felt tears come to his eyes. Tears of anger, tears of betrayal, tears of loss.

"I'm not the one crying like a stupid girl! And besides, you've always been a big headed idiot who thinks that because he is the 'chosen one' everybody is in _love_ with him." Malfoy said, Harry heard his voice crack with anger. Harry threw himself at Malfoy, the nickname was the final straw. Blinded by hate, Harry hit and yelled insults at Malfoy. He felt himself being dragged off Malfoy by Ron. Harry fought to get out from his grip but Ron, who could be quite strong when he wanted to, held onto him.

"Throwing yourself at me again, Potter?" Malfoy said snidely, retreating to where Crabbe and Goyle were standing, mouths open. Harry fought harder to get from Ron's grip. He wanted to chase after Malfoy, tell him what he thought of him, and make him feel as much pain as Harry did that moment.

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry felt his body become frozen and he fell to the floor. "Sorry Harry." Ron and Hermione knelt down and talked to him in soothing voices. Harry barely heard them and their effect was like stones skimming across water; they barely sunk in. Harry's mind was racing. Images of Draco's face flashed across his mind and his words engraved themselves in Harry's brain. _I'm not gay. Why would I tell them about how the chosen one threw himself all over me. I never asked for you to be in love with me, it's your own fault. _Each time they flashed across his mind it felt like a whip striking his cheek. Draco had blamed him. Draco had acted like it was all his fault. That thought sickened Harry.

"Rennervate," Hermione muttered, lifting the body binding curse from Harry and holding out a hand. Harry gratefully took it and stood up on wobbly legs. All of the anger had disappeared from him, leaving him feeling hollow and exhausted. The trio began to walk back to the common room when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"I thought I'd find you three here, what's all the yelling about," she asked them, her expression unexpectedly kind.

"Nothing, professor." Hermione said while the boys, Ron supporting Harry, stared at the floor.

"Are you alright, Potter?" she asked after taking one look at Harry's expression and red eyes.

"It's nothing Professor," Harry mumbled at the floor, embarrassed. McGonagall's face was drawn with concern for Harry and she looked quizzically at him. He was nursing a cheek, which had been caught in the scuffle by Malfoy's fist, and could barely stand. McGonagall moved Harry's hand and tilted his head to get a better look at the injury. It was beginning to go purple and slightly swollen.

"You ought to go to Madam Pomfrey so she can check that out. Weasley, Granger, I trust you'll take good care of him." She took a last look at the trio and walked off, calling over her shoulder "Go to your common room, it's getting late and I don't want to have to take points from my own house." They gave a sigh of relief and hurried back to the common room.

As the warmth of the common room greeted Harry and he looked across to the sofa he and Malfoy had spent the night on all those weeks ago, everything sunk in, piercing painfully into his mind. Sorrow overcame him and he ran, trying to hold back sobs, up the stairs to his dorm. He flung himself onto the bed, threw off his glasses and buried his face into the pillow. Luckily, it was only half past eight so he was alone for the moment but as the other boys began to come into the room he fell quiet, pretending to be asleep. He heard Ron telling the others that Harry was feeling ill so went to bed early and the feeling of happiness began to scratch the surface of the aching sadness. He felt immensely grateful he had Ron as a friend.

Harry must have fallen asleep as when he next opened his eyes everybody was asleep and the room was silent and dark. He took his wand and, whispering 'Lumos', looked at the clock on his bedside table. It had just gone two. He fell back on his bed. He felt hot and bothered and not in the least bit sleepy. Thunder had just set in overhead and rain began to fall. Harry picked his glasses up off the floor where they had landed hours ago. He needed to get away. He left the common room silently, taking his invisibility cloak, and went back up to the window where he first kissed Malfoy.

Rain fell heavily and lightning pierced the sky in angry flashes of electricity. Thunder rumbled in the distance, coming and going, like the pangs of grief and anger that washed over Harry. Harry replayed the happy moments with him and Malfoy in his mind but his mind switched to the happy moments he'd had with Ginny. Harry knew he'd ruined their relationship and for what? A week of happiness with a boy who didn't even like him back? As the rain grew heavier and the inky night drew on, Harry sat and cried until he had nothing left in him. He fell into a restless, nightmare filled sleep in the early hours of the morning on the floor by the window rolled up into a ball as if protecting himself from the pain all around him. He was unfortunately covered by his cloak as he slept.

"Have you seen Harry, Hermione? He's not in his bed!" Ron went down the stairs quickly.

"No, he's not down here," Hermione answered worriedly. She hadn't seen him since last night.

"I'll go and look for him, he might have already gone to breakfast." Ginny joined the conversation, pulling on a jumper and her robes over her pyjamas. "Someone look in the Owlery, I'll look in the Great Hall." She disappeared through the portrait, closely followed by Hermione. Ron was to stay in the common room in case Harry came back. Ron, Hermione and Ginny trusted Harry not to do anything stupid, he was much stronger than that, but they were still anxious as he had been in such a state last night they were worried he might go back to Malfoy and start a fight.

Ginny ran down to the Great Hall and peered through the doors, searching for the black haired boy. She also looked across to the Slytherin table, searching for Malfoy. She saw him sleepily eating his breakfast. She felt suddenly angry as she knew from Ron and Hermione what had happened. She marched straight up to him.

"You haven't done anything with Harry have you?" she asked him. Malfoy looked slightly startled. She was probably wrong but for a second she thought a concerned look crossed his face.

"No!" Malfoy said looking angry. Ginny thought cleverly. Maybe she could trick him into telling her where Harry was and also how Malfoy felt about him. It would be difficult, tricking one of the slyest Slytherins but she had to try.

"Oh, well he left in a state and we haven't seen him for ages! We've looked everywhere!" Her expression took on a worried air and she played with her hands in what she hoped was a frantic manner. Now Malfoy began to look properly worried, there was no doubt about it.

"How would I know where he is?" Malfoy said coldly, continuing with his breakfast. Ginny sighed, Malfoy was determined to be as unhelpful as possible.

"Please Malfoy! He must have gone somewhere you went with him when you were together..!" Ginny pleaded with him. Malfoy looked furious and glanced around him.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up I'll take you to where we went!" Malfoy go up quickly and walked hastily out of the Great Hall with Ginny scuttling along behind him. _I don't know what Harry sees in him, _she thought to herself. As they left the room they met Hermione coming back from the Owlery. She looked worried.

"He's not there! I've looked _everywhere! _ He's not even at Hagrid's!" she stopped when she saw Malfoy, "What's he doing here?"

Malfoy had ignored the pleasantries so Hermione and Ginny had to run to catch up with him. They followed him to the Gryffindor common room silently, not daring to speak in case they annoyed the quick tempered Slytherin so he refused to help them. They went past the common room to the end of the corridor where a window stood. Ginny watched Malfoy closely. As they rounded the corner and saw the corridor was empty, she saw Malfoy's shoulders drop considerably. She watched in shock as he sank to the floor and held his head in his hands.

The night after arguing with Potter had been a long one and this morning he was feeling a little worse for wear. His friends had taken to annoying him with praise and admiration for fighting with Potter but all of the anger he had been high on had faded by the morning. He felt guilty. There, he'd admitted it. However hard he tried to make the scenario seem like Potter was in the wrong, not him, the stabs of guilt made him rethink. Draco wasn't even sure _why_ he'd lashed out at Potter, maybe it was because he was just so sick of everyone going on about the chosen one as if he was the only one that mattered anymore.

Draco was sat in the great hall with his breakfast as he thought. Gryffindors were glaring at him from across the hall. A thought struck him and the horror of reality settled in. He was scared. Scared of what people would say if they knew he was – he couldn't say it. If they found out what had happened between him and Potter, they would assume things that Draco hadn't even come to terms with himself. His thoughts were interrupted but the Weasley girl, persuading him to help her find Potter.

Draco had found it annoying to leave his breakfast but he was genuinely worried about Harry. He guessed the second the words had left his lips that the Gryffindor would be upset and he knew how Harry sometimes acted without thinking. The Weasley girl seemed worried so he agreed to help her. He walked to the place he'd spent all of those nights with Harry silently and hurriedly. Granger tagged along too. As he walked, all the anger he took out on Harry faded away, all that was left was the happy memories that he had locked into the back of his mind and refused to think about. He went around the corner expecting, hoping, to see Harry sitting on the windowsill. When he wasn't there, Draco collapsed. At that moment he forgot he was a Slytherin and had powerful, aristocratic parents who expected the world of him and suddenly he was just a fool who had let the most amazing boy slip through his fingers.

He sank to the floor, ignoring the Weasley girl and Granger. He didn't want to admit it, but he trusted them enough to know they wouldn't judge him. Draco felt like his world was falling down around his ears. And the worst thing was, he knew he was stronger than this but allowed himself to finally feel those emotions locked away at the back of his mind. He let them flow free. Sadness. Hate. Loss. Longing. And most overpowering, love. He could feel the hot tears tracing salty trails down his cheeks but didn't have the will to wipe them away. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the Weasley girl – Ginny. She spoke softly to him, coaxing answers from his lips. He gave them. One particular question stopped him.

"Are you in love with Harry?" she asked. Draco didn't know. Was he? Yes. Of course. Every night since he caught Harry looking at him in potions on that summer afternoon he had longed for Harry to be beside him. In every dream there was the beautiful, green eyed Gryffindor. In every daydream, in every thought he was there. But now he was gone.

"There's only one thing to do then; you have to tell him how you feel or at least apologise for yelling at him! Some of the things you said really affected him! He's upset," Hermione told him.

Draco curled up tighter. What had he done?

"We'll find him, Draco, I promise we will." Draco started at Ginny's use of his first name and felt suddenly comforted by her motherly approach to him. A little of his Slytherin side slipped away.

Harry awoke cold and stiff. It took him a moment to work out where he was but the night before soon flooded back. Sharp reality froze his heart like the cold floor had done to his body. Harry sat up and stretched. His muscles complained painfully. He pulled the invisibility cloak from his shoulders but quickly replaced it when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Although he wanted to, he very nearly threw it off again when he saw who it was, but something stopped him.

Harry quickly lay back down on the floor just in time. Malfoy, Ginny and Hermione came round the corner. Harry barely saw Malfoy's expression before it fell seconds after he appeared. To his horror, Malfoy sank to the ground and hid his face. The blonde's shoulders shook and Harry could hear his breath coming out in uneven bursts. Ginny put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this the place you came with Harry?" she asked him. Harry started and waited anxiously for Malfoy to stand up and push Ginny away but he didn't. He simply answered,

"Yes."

"And you thought he'd be here?" Ginny asked, remembering she saw Harry sneaking out of the common room late one night.

"Yes," Draco answered again.

"You liked him at the time, didn't you?" Silence followed.

Draco opened his mouth but closed it again and shook his head. Harry felt like yelling at him. The cold floor dug uncomfortably into his joints and he longed to move but he wanted to see how Malfoy would answer.

"He's confused," Hermione chipped in, as if Malfoy wasn't even there. She didn't wait for anyone to protest. "He's confused because he likes Harry but doesn't think he's gay. He knows he shouldn't like Harry as he is a Slytherin and Slytherins don't like Gryffindors."

Ginny looked at Malfoy. He shrugged,

"You're right," Malfoy mumbled before exploding. "I was just so _sick _of people assuming things I didn't understand myself! They know nothing about anything! It was bad enough finding out that I might in fact be gay but finding out because I liked _Potter _was even worse! All of my friends kept going on and on about it and I _hated_ it! I'm sorry I took it out on you." Harry was shocked and more than a little bit impressed with him. It took a lot for Malfoy to admit to something and him apologizing was unheard of.

"Are you in love with Harry?" Ginny asked abruptly. Harry's stomach fluttered uncomfortably and he held his breath as he waited for the answer.

"Yes." Harry barely heard the answer but he nearly yelled out in shock. A bubble of happiness rose in his stomach, overwhelming him. He could have laughed out loud but he held it back and a huge grin overcame his features instead.

"There's only one thing to do then; you have to tell him how you feel or at least apologise for yelling at him! Some of the things you said really affected him! He's upset," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry watched Malfoy curl up into a ball.

"We'll find him, Draco, I promise we will." Ginny soothed him gently. Harry started at the use of Malfoy's – Draco's – first name. His friends obviously felt sorry for Draco.

Minutes past and Draco got up and left, looking much calmer and almost relieved. When he'd gone, Hermione and Ginny also left quietly. Harry pulled off the cloak and got up. He stretched, he was sore after spending the night on the stone but he didn't care one bit. Harry felt on top of the moon!

Harry composed his features and snuck into the Gryffindor common room, hoping his friends had gone to their lesson. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he was Hermione standing by the portrait hole, arms crossed.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione demanded, "How could you do that to all of us!"

"I went flying."

"I checked the broom shed and your broom was there."

"Well, when I went early in the morning it was raining and I didn't want my broom to get...wet." Harry knew Hermione wasn't convinced; his pathetic excuse would never get past her. Hermione looked at him sternly before running forward to hug him tightly. Harry hugged her back. "I'm sorry for worrying you," he mumbled into her hair.

"Go and get changed and warm, I'll tell McGonagall you'll be a bit late." Harry smiled at her. He'd really have liked the whole day off but he still felt glad all the same.

Hermione left for class and Harry went upstairs and into the bathroom. After pulling of his rumpled clothes, he turned on the shower and stepped under its spray. To his delight, the shower was perfectly warm. He stood under the water and let it sooth his sore muscles and wash away the dust and grime that came from spending the night on an unclean castle floor. It also cleared the irrational excitement that hearing what Draco said had brought him.

When he came out he felt much cleaner and much more comfortable. The reality of what Draco had said had sunk in and he was able to think more sensibly about the whole situation. Harry grinned as he realised that he was now in control, if Draco knew it or not, and could play games with Draco and tease him for as long as he liked. Harry laughed to himself. It seemed like some of Draco's Slytherin was rubbing off on him. Put in an excellent mood, Harry changed quickly, grabbed his bag and left for transfiguration.

Harry's stomach rumbling reminded him that he's missed breakfast and Harry, not in the mood for his lesson quite yet, made a detour and silently hurried down to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and it giggle before turning into a door handle. Harry spotted a blond head and jumped for the second time that morning.

Draco heard the door open behind him. He turned around to see who it was, nervousness creeping into his chest. He started and butterflies surged in his stomach, the result of both relief and the sight of a certain black haired boy. It took him all he had to stop himself hurtling at the Gryffindor and holding him close. Instead he just mumbled 'hi' and carried on getting his belated breakfast. To his surprise, Harry hadn't looked angry when he saw who had beaten him to the kitchens and Draco was thankful.

"Hi, Draco." Harry's voice was gentle and silky, and it almost carried a hint of humour in it. Draco felt himself melt at the sound of Harry saying his first name and for once allowed himself to take it in and let the feeling take over. This may be the last time he heard it, considering what he'd done. All of the guilt came back and his chest became heavy. His eyes prickled and he blinked furiously.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. He could feel Harry's breath ghosting on his ear and he shivered. Harry leant over and grabbed some breakfast.

"Come and eat with me?" Harry almost whispered into Draco's ear. His stomach fluttered and he nodded, glancing at Harry. The Gryffindor was grinning broadly and Draco felt confused, surely Harry should be angry with him, not acting as if nothing happened.

Draco sat cross legged on the floor and Harry sat opposite him. A collection of food separated them. Draco kept his eyes down and busied himself by making a bacon sandwich. He hated the way he felt so powerless and vulnerable under Harry's gaze. Harry spoke first, his soft voice breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"Been flying lately?"

"Is that all you Gryffindors ever think about? It must be so boring when all you talk about is who will win the next Quidditch game or who the best seeker is or whatever." Draco heard Harry sigh.

"Well, what do _you Slytherins_ talk about then?" Draco shrugged. What did they talk about? New ways to hex Harry? Bullying first years? He looked up at Harry and shrugged again. Harry laughed, filling the air with the beautiful sound.

They ate in silence after that but, to Draco's surprise, it wasn't awkward. It was almost nice, for want of a better word. When they'd both finished and the house-elves had taken their dirty plates away, Draco glanced up at Harry and almost jumped when he saw that the boy opposite him had rested his chin on his hands and was staring intently at him with a slight smile on his face. The green eyes bore into him and for once, Draco didn't squirm under the gaze. He barely had time to think how truly beautiful Harry was, when he was being quiet, before the green eyed boy leant forward and gently brushed a stray piece of blond hair away from Draco's face with long, nimble fingers. He then stood up and held his hand out to him. Draco, still frozen by the touch, hesitated before taking it and standing up himself.

"We'd better get to class, I guess," Draco said regretfully. He'd much rather have spent the day here with Harry but knew that was not at all realistic. Unhappily, he picked up his bag and he followed the black haired boy from the room and into the dimly lit corridors.

They walked slowly, side by side, with their shoulders occasionally bumping. Draco nearly tripped over his own feet once or twice because he couldn't seem to take his eyes from Harry. Draco liked the way the candlelight and semi darkness looked as it came in contact with his skin and the way the boy slouched slightly as he walked, relaxing into the stride. Draco had always been brought up to walk properly and was mildly surprised Harry didn't do this same, seeing as he was a Quidditch player and needed to be in control of his limbs.

When they got to the classroom Draco reached to open the door but Harry stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist. Harry brought his and Draco's hand towards him. Draco was confused but didn't have the will power to pull away. Harry touched Draco's cheek delicately and looked quizzically into his eyes for a moment. Draco felt his insides melt and his heart speed up. Harry's hand was so warm on his cheek and in a second Harry had let go of his wrist and threaded his fingers through Draco's. Harry gently pressed a kiss to Draco's lips before disappearing through the door into the classroom, leaving Draco slightly bewildered and blushing deeply. He collected himself quickly and went into the classroom after Harry.

For at least a week after Draco had to mentally stop himself mindlessly grinning all over the place. His friends would think he was mental! Draco hadn't told a soul about the moment he and Harry shared and whenever his absence that morning came up he would simply say he overslept and ran to his lesson. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that nothing, apart from a few winks and smiles, had followed the kiss.

Draco glanced across at Harry for the tenth time that lesson. The black head was bent over a cauldron and for once in his life he was actually doing something. Draco's hand froze as the boy turned, looked back at him and winked. Draco brought the piece of dragon liver he was holding back down on the desk. He sighed. He picked up a pot of dragon claws. His potion was spewing black bubbles up to the edge of the cauldron and everyone else's potion was green like it was supposed to be. As he looked down at it in dismay he sensed a presence behind him. A hand was placed on his shoulder and an arm snaked around his waist. He could feel a breath on his cheek and he felt dizzy. He was in the process of adding the claws to his potion and the touch causes him to jolt and he tipped in a few too many and his potion turned a violent red. A weight on his other shoulder told him that the person had rested their chin on it.

"What's up, Malfoy? You look a little... distracted." A voice whispered in his ear and the laugh that followed turned his legs to jelly. A book was taken from in front of him and the person disappeared. Draco immediately missed the warmth of the other person and wished he – for it was a he – could have stayed there a little longer.

The slight trace of warmth left from Harry's touches evaporated as Snape approached him. He looked disappointedly down his nose at Draco and he felt slightly guilty that his potion hadn't turned out the way it should have.

"Mr Malfoy, maybe you should turn your mind to your potions instead of conversing with _Potter _in the future_. _I don't expect to see this from you again._" _Draco winced slightly at the way Snape spat out Harry's name and shivered as he removed the contents of Draco's cauldron with a sweep of his wand. Harry glanced back at Draco and grinned cheekily. Draco simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

Draco lay in bed thinking about the day's events_. He was sitting alone in the library with his books all around him. He wasn't looking at the books however, he was staring into space. He'd closed his eyes and settled into a daydream that had been floating in his brain for weeks, one that was part memory. Draco had heard a noise, opened his eyes and jumped as the object of his daydream materialised in front of him. Even though he knew Harry had no idea what he was thinking about, he still felt himself go hot and quickly looked down at the books before him. _

"_Hello, Malfoy," Harry greeted him softly. He sat down next to him. He didn't protest and even if he did, he doubted the Gryffindor would listen to him. Harry placed a hand over his and grinned at him. _

"_Why are you being so infuriating?" he'd yelled snatching his hand away. "Why aren't you angry with me? Why are you being so outrageously ... flirty, and not following through?" A look of slight worry had crossed over Harry's features but it soon disappeared into another grin. _

"_You love me really," he'd said, winking. _

Harry confused him. One minute he was flirty and others he was distance and rarely even looked at him. Draco grumbled, scolding himself for reacting to Harry's every touch, his every wink and his every smile. And Harry knew it. Why was he so confident? Why was he so sure he'd react to the things he did. It was as if he knew about the conversation between him, Hermione and Ginny. His blood boiled. They'd told him! His anger instantly left him as quick as it come. They'd never say anything. It was impossible. He must just be really, really obvious.

Unless Harry was invisible.

The heat hung heavily in the air like an unneeded blanket smothering everything under its weight. Although it had only just gone eight in the morning and the sun hadn't even begun to shine at its full capacity, the air was hot and humid. Even the wind, which had begun to pull at the leaves and chase pieces of paper from the desks as it invaded the room through the window, carried some warmth with it. Each sound was intensified, people laughing and chatting sleepily, owls hooting as they returned from a night's hunting and the deep, rhythmetic rumbles of Ron Weasley snoring.

Harry contemplated throwing something at him to get him to shut up but decided that he was already awake and had little hope of getting back to sleep in the heat. He reached over for his glasses and slipped them on. He saw that the time was quarter past eight and most of the boys were still asleep, apart from Semus, who Harry knew had gone to the library to practise his spells without setting things on fire. Harry got up and quickly had a shower before getting dressed and making his way down the cool corridors to the Great Hall. He didn't go in, however, he just grabbed an apple from the table and headed out to settle under the tree by the lake.

When he reached the farmilular meeting point he went to his favourite spot. Harry's finger traced over the familiar engraving on the tree's trunk as he did every time he came. The carving was of a rough heart with _JP + LE _inside it. He was quite sure he knew who it belonged to and the thought brought a lump to his throat. He touched the letters with his finger for a moment. He loved doing this as it made him feel that little bit closer to his parents. Harry sighed to himself and settled down. He had greatly underestimated the heat and had to pull of several layers before he was comfortable. He sat with his back against the tree and closed his eyes.

Yells and shouts arose him from the mix of daydreaming and dosing he'd succumbed to. He sat up and grinned at the oncoming party. It wasn't the oncoming party, however, that sent the real warmth through him, it was the one to the left of him. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. After getting up and greeting his friends quickly and murmuring something about needing to talk to Malfoy, he headed off in the direction of Draco and the other Slytherins.

"Hello, Malfoy." Draco turned round and looked at Harry.

"Go away, Potter," he spat. Harry was taken aback as Draco usually melted at the sound of him voice. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he saw Draco's hard eyes. He retreated back to the tree, glancing behind him as he went. He felt rather confused and a little embarrassed.

He sat back down near his friends who had already claimed the shade against the tree.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked him as he lowered himself onto the grass.

"I don't know," he replied, truthfully. She looked at him quizzically but thankfully decided to not say any more. Harry was confused himself and knew he wouldn't be able to explain even if he tried.

disarmed Draco, who promptly threw himself at Harry. A few days later, Harry tried again. Draco was sat on some grass, watching a few boys challenge each other in flying. He looked uninterested and fed up. Harry quietly walked over to the figure and places a hand on his shoulder. He felt Draco jump at the touch. Draco looked around and leapt up when he saw Harry. Before Harry knew it, he had to dodge a hex and block several others.

"Why won't you leave me alone, Potter?" he yelled as he pushed Harry to the ground and held him there by his arms. Harry wriggled away and shoved Draco back.

"Why have you suddenly changed your mind?" Harry yelled back but his voice cracked slightly and poorly disguised hurt rang in his words.

"You changed your mind as much as I did. I didn't ask for you to flirt with me and then ignore me completely!" This time it was Draco's words that carried tones of sorrow. "You're so bigheaded! You just assume that everybody loves you." Draco pounced again but Harry was ready for him and overcame him. Harry straddled Draco's legs and held his arms down. Harry's face was close to Draco's and he could feel every breath that the upset Slytherin let out in pants. He could see every white fleck in his eyes and the liquid that was very near spilling over the edge. Draco stopped struggling and his breathing slowed.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, almost to himself rather than to Draco. "And I don't care about who loves me and who hates me, as long as I.." he faltered slightly. How could he put this without Draco getting annoyed with him. He sucked in a lungful of air and let it out slowly, calming himself. "Draco, I heard what you said. I was under the invisibility cloak and I heard every word. And I don't care... about what you're going to say next because I love you too and now I know you feel the same and -" Harry's sentence was cut short by Draco leaning up and kissing him. Harry pulled away and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Draco-" he began.

"Shut up, Harry," Draco murmured, pushing Harry over so he was the dominant one. Harry smiled a smile of relief and pure happiness as Draco kissed him again, and not at all gently. Harry wound his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him close. It was awkward and rough but he didn't mind in the slightest. His fingers found the other boy's skin and explored it, feeling his way along the rough ridges of his spine. They then moved around to Draco's chest. Harry let his fingers wander over the smooth skin and felt the angular ridges that felt very different to the smother curves he was used to. In his hazy fog of happiness he thought that he much preferred this. Although the kisses he shared with Ginny were sweet and romantic it was nothing compared to the raw passion and clumsy desperation of these kisses.

Unfortunately it was over much too soon as Draco pulled away, deciding to take charge as Harry didn't have the will power to part with him. While he wished that they could have carried on, Harry knew it wasn't wise to get too hot out in the open and besides, he didn't want to wreck this just as it started. They both sat upright properly and Harry stole a look at Draco. He looked flustered and ruffled and absolutely beautiful. He was also laughing. He was laughing genuinely and fully, not the usual half hearted snort or sarcastic snigger he often used. Harry saw that the laugh reached his eyes and they were full of warmth and happiness. Harry watched, laughing himself. He'd never seen Draco like this and to think that he had caused it made him almost bubble over with joy.

That evening at supper Draco sat with the Gryffindors. They eyed him warily but after a few reassuring words they soon settled down. They even began to see the change in Draco and welcomed it. Ginny looked thoughtfully across at Harry and decided that she's never seen him as happy as he was now. She then knew she'd made the right decision and she was pleased. As she knew she would be, she was happy that Harry was happy. Harry turned to her and grinned that infectious grin of his. Ginny returned it instantly. Yes, she'd definitely done the right thing. She smiled to herself as she joined in with the friendly debate the Gryffindors and Draco were having. All was well.


End file.
